initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters appearing in Initial D. The Altezza Guys The Altezza Guys are a duo that appeared in Extra Stage 2. They mocked Mako and Sayuki for ignoring them, suggesting that they were only looking for men. After saying that they wouldn't be very good at driving because they're female, Impact Blue accepted their challenge of a single downhill battle, knowing that if they declined they would believe it is because they're women. They drive a black Toyota Altezza. Appearances Mrs. Iketani Mrs. Iketani (池谷の母親) is Koichiro Iketani's unnamed mother. She appears in Initial D: Extra Stage 2 (as well as Green Departure, which it is based on). She also appears as a voice in Act 16 of First Stage. Appearances Mrs. Inui Mrs. Inui (信司の母) is the young widowed mother of Shinji Inui. She had an unnamed husband who used to partake in rally racing with his AE86, whom passed away later on due to unknown circumstances. It is unknown whether her and her son's AE86 is a different car from the one used by her late husband or the same car but converted for daily use, while still retaining most of its mechanical modification. Gallery Mrs Inui and Shinji.png|Mrs. Inui with her son. Mrs Inui and Shinji Manga.png|Ditto, in the manga Mr and Mrs Inui.png|Mrs. Inui and her husband Appearances Itsuki's Parents Itsuki Takeuchi's Parents. Neither of them have been named and very little is known about them. Itsuki's father drives a FWD automatic diesel car, which Itsuki shows distaste for by calling it "antique". Itsuki's mother looks very similar to her son. They both appear in the Extra Chapter: Takumi Side Story Gallery Itsuki's Father.png|Itsuki's Father Itsuki's Mother.png|Itsuki's Mother Katsuragi Mika Katsuragi Mika is an ex-member of the Akina SpeedStars. She appears in the CD Drama Lonely Driver Densetu. She drives a red Eunos Roadster. A woman driving a similar car appears at the end of Third Stage at Yuichi Tachibana's Gas Station, however it is unstated as to whether this is the same character or not. Kyoko's Friend Kyoko's friend (恭子の友人) is an unnamed character who is a friend or classmate of Kyoko Iwase. Appearances Mamoru Mamoru is a member of the Akina SpeedStars that appeared in the Legends trilogy. Not much is known about him as he has little screen time, with his last name and age never being revealed. He drives a white Mitsubishi Lancer EX. Appearances Miyahara Miyahara (宮原) is a member of the Myogi NightKids who appeared in Extra Stage. He had minor interest in racing but planned to replace his Toyota MR2 with a more practical family mover. He is Shingo Shoji's friend. He developed feelings for Mako Sato and asked her to quit racing and settle down, but she invited him to sit with her in the SilEighty, where she drove hard, implying that she still wanted to race. Appearances Nao Nao (奈保) is Toru Suetsugu's girlfriend. She often lends her boyfriend money for upgrades to his car, something she dislikes doing. She made Toru promise to give up racing if he lost his race against Takumi Fujiwara. Appearances Ren Nogami Ren Nogami is a member of Emperor in Extra Stage. In Extra Stage, Kyoichi Sudo asked him and Satake just to look around Usui, but Satake wanted to race Impact Blue. Ren disagreed, saying that Kyoichi just asked them look around, but he later concluded that a little race would not hurt. Appearances Old Man The Old Man is a character who appears in Initial D: Extra Stage 2. He asks Koichiro Iketani for a lift to his hotel in Karuizawa, after his tour bus left him whilst he was eating. Iketani initially refuses but eventually agrees to help him. Appearances Fake Project D Fake Project D were a duo of unnamed racers that briefly impersonated the real Project D in the Saitama region, until they were exposed by both Wataru Akiyama and Project D, who became aware shortly afterwards. As their name suggest, they are impostors of both Takumi Fujiwara and Keisuke Takahashi, including mimicking their appearance and having the same cars but with no parts. They have also caused trouble within the people they impersonate, one example was when Takumi was falsely accused of breaking with a girl even though he never did which led to the girl's friend Mika Uehara confronting Takumi regarding this supposed event. Trivia *Despite never seen racing in the anime and manga, they can be raced in the Initial D Arcade Stage games. **They are not raced separately, instead they race as one driver like Impact Blue and the Two Guys from Tokyo. *In the anime, Fake Keisuke has yellow hair, like the real Keisuke, however in the manga and even the Arcade Stage games depict Fake Keisuke with black hair. Appearances Junichi Sakamoto Junichi Sakamoto (坂本 順一 Sakamoto Jun'ichi) is the number 2 driver of Team Spiral. It is not known what car he drives as he is only briefly seen talking to Ryuji Ikeda before his race with Keisuke Takahashi. Trivia *He has same name as Sakamoto, a member of the Northern Saitama Alliance. Appearances Saori Saori (沙織) is an anime-only character who appeared only in First Stage and was Itsuki Takeuchi's first love interest. She breaks up with him after being involved in a car accident caused by Shingo Shoji, who mistook Itsuki's Eight-Five for Takumi Fujiwara's Eight-Six. Itsuki negligently engaged in a downhill battle with Shingo while Saori (still in the vehicle) pleaded with him to stop. The reason for the breakup was that if she stayed with Itsuki, her memories of the accident would come back to haunt her, so it would be better to break it off completely. Appearance Satake Satake is a member of Emperor, driving a Red Lancer Evolution IV (Silver in Extra Stage). He appeared in Extra Stage where he and Ren Nogami were sent by Kyoichi to check out the course in Usui. He challenged Mako and Sayuki after meeting them and lost after his tires heated up. Trivia *His name is not written in manga, though it was revealed in Extra Stage. *He is similar to Seiji. Both drive a Lan Evo 4 and both are overconfident, causing them to lose the race. *His Lan Evo 4 in Extra Stage is a RS in Satellite Silver Metallic while in the Manga and Second Stage his Lan Evo 4 is a GSR in Palma Red. Appearances Shigeru Shigeru is a member of the Akina SpeedStars that appeared in the Legends trilogy. Just like Mamoru, not much known about him and his age and last name is never revealed. He drives a red Toyota Starlet. Appearances Eikichi Shimamura Eikichi Shimamura is a character who appears in the CD Drama Kuroi Inazuma (Black Lightning). He also appears in a flashback in First Stage. He is the leader of the Thunder Soldiers. In Initial D Drama CD: Kuroi Inazuma, he challenges the S13 Silvia driver Takeshi Nakazato to a downhill race on Myogi. Nakazato catches up in the corners but Shimamura mashes on the power causing Nakazato to feel pressure to win. Nakazato then pushes himself and crashes his precious S13 into a guardrail Nakazato then buys a R32 and the defeat against Takumi Fujiwara causes Nakazato to become a better driver and feels like he needs to have a rematch against Shimamura. Mako and Sayuki then find Shimamura and get Takeshi to challenge Shimamura to a race in his home course on a condition that if Takeshi loses he has to get rid of his R32. The race starts and Shimamura takes the lead in the first corner. Nakazato saves his tires in flashback of how he lost to the 86. Shimamura does the opposite, using all of his tires' full potential, thus he starts understeering. Nakazato, saving his tires, notices that, and passes Shimamura. Shinichi Shinichi '''(新一) is a member of Seven Star Leaf. He is one who trusted Toru Suetsugu, although he believed Toru may lose to Takumi Fujiwara's AE86. Profile Shinichi admires Toru much like Kenta admires Keisuke, stating that Toru is the only reason he joined the team. He is a member of Seven Star Leaf. It is unknown what car he drives. Appearances Shiraishi '''Shiraishi 白石 Shiraishi) is Natsuki Mogi's classmate who revealed to Takumi Fujiwara that Natsuki was engaged in an Enjo-Kosai affair to an old man in a Mercedes-Benz. It is later revealed that the man is her father. She informed Takumi on the phone as she cried. She is a Manga-only character, and has never appeared in the anime, she does however make an appearance in the Legends trilogy. She wears glasses and has black hair tied in pigtails. She has a crush on Takumi, and gives him chocolate on the last Valentine's day before they graduate. Gallery Shiraishi2.png Shiraishi1.png|Takumi overheard Shiraishi's voice from before. Shiraishi Legend 1.png|Shiraishi in Legend 1: Awakening Shiraishi Legend 3.png|Shiraishi in Legend 3: Dream Appearances Todo Todo (東堂) is the president of Todo Juku, He is an ex-rally racer and current shop owner. Appearances Tomoko Tomoko (トモコ) is Mika's best friend, She was dumped by fake Takumi. Tomoko realised that it wasnt the real Takumi after seeing his picture that Mika had taken. Tsugumi Tsugumi (緒美・つぐみ, known as Tricia in the Tokyopop version) is a female cousin of Keisuke and Ryosuke Takahashi. She is a middle school girl, and has fought with Keisuke before. Her family is not revealed, nor her last name. Tsukamoto Tsukamoto (塚本) is a minor character that appears in the manga around the time of Takumi Fujiwara's race against Kyoichi Sudo of Emperor. Tsukamoto was a high school senior when Takumi and Natsuki Mogi were freshmen, but now he is mildly involved with the street racing scene in Akagi. Although he believes that his skills are extreme, they are in fact far from it. He soon experiences real extreme driving when Takumi drives his 180SX down Akagi after a request by Natsuki to pass a cocky couple in a Silvia S13, leading to Tsukamoto fainting. Two Guys from Tokyo The Two Guys from Tokyo were a duo of unnamed otaku racers from Tokyo. They drive a Silvia spec-R S15 and raced against the Akina SpeedStars but were defeated after failing to overtake Takumi Fujiwara (who was driving Itsuki Takeuchi's AE85 Corolla Levin) with their "Extreme Ultra Super Late Braking" technique, believing circuit racing techniques to be more superior than mountain driving techniques. In Arcade Stage Zero Ver. 2's Touhou event, they are apparently known to use the gutter hook on Akina. Appearances Navigation Category:Minor Characters